Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (code-named Spectre 5) is a young Mandalorian human in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. As a member of the Ghost crew, she operates as the weapons expert who involves artistic explosives in her work. Background At the age of sixteen, she joined the rebels after her family became negatively affected by the Empire. Aside from her expertise in explosives and weapons, she is also a graffiti artist. During a mission, she likes to tag where she has been with a phoenix symbol that represents the Rebels and plant an explosive paint bomb that creates a colourful explosion. She is one of the youngest members of the Ghost crew alongside Ezra and shares a family-like relationship with them all. She looks up to Hera and Kanan, and thinks of Zeb as an older brother, but she ignores Ezra's awkward attraction to her. Personality A Mandalorian at heart, Sabine is sarcastic, but rarely lets her personal feelings get in the way of doing her job. As an artist, she appreciates color and saw artistic license in her explosives. Even when cornered by her enemies, she boldly faces the dangers in front of her to do what she does best. She also loves toying with Stormtroopers to the point of callousness, but this does not mean she lacks prudence in real battles. Sabine is confident in her work, but she also has some trust issues due to her time at the Imperial Academy where she had blindly taken orders in a setting where she wasn't allowed to ask questions, something she described to be a nightmare. Due to this treatment, she does not like being keep in the dark or having knowledge kept from her. Like the rest of her crew, Sabine is sympathetic towards the victims of the Empire. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman:' Sabine is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Explosives Expert:' Sabine is extremely skilled in bombs, paint-bombs, smoke-bombs, and fireworks. *'Expert Saboteur:' Sabine is extremely skilled in sabotaging TIE fighters, buildings, or other such structures. *'Expert Artist:' Sabine is extremely skilled in graffiti. *'Multilingual:' Sabine is capable of fluently speaking English, Mando'a, Huttese, Rodese, Aqualish, Binary and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment Blasters *'First WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' Sabine utilizes a WESTAR-35 blaster pistols as her weapon of choice. *'Second WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' Sabine utilizes a second WESTAR-35 blaster pistols as her second weapon of choice. Armor *'Mandalorian armor:' Sabine utilizes Mandalorian armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle. Role in the Series Season One Art Attack In order to create a diversion for the Ghost crew, Sabine infiltrated a TIE Fighter depot in the Capital City of Lothal, there she painted her call sign in graffiti on the wing of a TIE Fighter. She was spotted by two Stormtroopers who ordered her stand down, or else they would shoot her. Sabine goaded them to shoot, and as they prepare to, she disappeared. The troopers chased Sabine through the depot as she kept moving around and teasing them. Sabine returned to her graffiti and added an explosive device before running off. The troopers noticed the explosive, but too late to take cover. The TIE fighter blew up, and the Ghost used her distraction to fly off while Sabine took a moment to admire her colourful explosive artwork. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Sabine was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates along with Kanan and Zeb. She planted an explosive on one of the speeders as she walked by, causing the Imperials to flee with their load. When Ezra stole the goods, Sabine saw him approaching on a speeder and jumped on, commenting on his "gutsy moves". After detaching one of the crates, she warned him that Zeb would finish him and disappeared down an alley with the crate. She rejoined with the crew aboard the Ghost and made a run for it to space. Sabine manned the forward cannons so Hera could have an opening for the jump to lightspeed. Ezra took a liking towards Sabine the moment she revealed her beauty and tried to charm her but the affection was never returned. After returning to Lothal, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to Tarkintown, to feed the local farmers who lost their famrlands to the Empire. The Rebels later had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners and Sabine was given the task to sabotage the Imperial Transport ship with Chopper's help. When they realized it was a set up, Sabine and Chopper disabled the artificial gravity for a couple of seconds allowing everyone time to escape and after departing from the approached Star Destroyer, she detonated her planted explosives aboard the transport. When the Rebels realized Zeb left Ezra behind, Hera insisted they rescue him. Zeb refused and so did Sabine as she knew the Imperials would be waiting for them. However out of three votes, they returned to the Star Destroyer. Sabine, Kanan and Zeb found Ezra and escaped aboard the Ghost again leaving behind another explosive work of art. After being told what Ezra had learnt from the Imperials, Sabine and the Rebels journeyed to Kessel to Rescue the Wookiee prisoners. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, she was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. The rescue mission was successful and after sending the Wookiees on their way, Sabine and her fellow Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal until he later decided to join them. The Series It was revealed in "Out of Darkness" that Sabine was once a cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, a choice she would later regret. She trusted the Empire and followed its orders blindly and after she saw what it was really like, it was a nightmare for her, which was why she joined the Rebellion. Despite being welcomed she felt untrusted by the Hera because she wouldn't tell her about their secret contact Fulcrum (aka Ahsoka Tano). She believed they were trying to make a difference but felt like the harder they fought the more harder things got, believing they couldn't take down the Empire alone. She desperately wanted to know what they were doing wasn't all for nothing or for her falling into another nightmare but all Hera could tell her was to have faith in their Rebellion and someday there would be a long term plan a lot bigger than themselves, bigger than Lothal, bigger than the outer rim. During the Empire's fifteenth anniversary, Sabine became concerned by why Ezra was in a sad mood and soon found out why when she learnt from Tseebo that Empire Day was also Ezra's fifteenth birthday and because of the Empire, Ezra's parents were taken away for speaking out. While hiding at Ezra's old home, she found an old holo-disc which had a picture of Ezra with his parents. When Ezra and Kanan returned to the Ghost after luring the Imperials away from the Ghost, she presented Ezra with the holo-disc as a birthday present. thumb|250px|Sabine aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer with Hera and Zeb. Following Kanan's capture by the imperials, during a mission to send out a Rebellion broadcast, Sabine assisted Ezra in his search for him, despite Hera's orders from her secret contact to withdraw from their search. With some help from Vizago, they were able send Chopper in the place of an Imperial droid to infiltrate an orbiting communications ship and discover that Kanan was being sent to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. In order to bypass the Imperial blockage, Ezra and Zeb high jacked an Imperial Freighter from an Imperial shipyard while Sabine kept the Stormtroopers distracted. They then used the TIE Fighter Ezra and Zeb stole a while back to fly aboard the Star Destroyer that had Kanan, despite its new paint job done by Sabine. Once the entire ship was disabled by an electromagnetic pulse from the TIE, Sabine and the Rebels docked with the ship and began their search for Kanan. However, the Imperials were on to them and had called in for reinforcements. The Rebels were forced to seall off the door that was their only way to Kanan, so Ezra went his own way through the air-vents, leaving Sabine and the others to find another way round. When the other Troopers on-board started to regain conciousness, their chances of getting back to the freighter seemed unlikely. So Sabine suggested that they take the TIE and headed for the hanger. Sabine, Zeb and Hera boarded the Rebel TIE and took off to regroup with Chopper, but he was no where present. However, as Kanan and Ezra caught up with them in the Inquisitor's TIE, Chopper showed up with a fleet of other Rebels and escaped. Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal thumb|250px|Sabine gets hit by her own shots when Vader deflects them back to her. Following the incident on Mustafar, Sabine and her fellow Rebels were now part of a larger Rebellion but Lothal was now under siege. Sabine journeyed back to Lothal with her fellow Rebels to help Minister Tua defect to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, they were lured into a trap set by Darth Vader, using Minsiter Tua desperation to escape as bait. When Minister Tua was killed in a staged attack, the Empire put the blame on the Rebels, turning Lothal against them. In order to escape Lothal, Sabine and the Rebels broke into the Imperial Complex to steal a shuttle. On the way, they were ambushed by Darth Vader himself and barely escaped with with lives. Sabine survived but her armor was damaged when Vader deflected her shots during an attempt to shoot him. Knowing Vader would have a blockade waiting for them and the shuttle wouldn't be enough against a huge attack, Sabine randomly suggested they would have to smuggle themselves off Lothal in order to bypass the blockade, which gave Hera an idea. The Rebels headed for Lando's place, and with help from his droid Sabine had created a series of sensor buoys that will replicate their signal and scatter Imperial forces when they try to track them. Sabine's plane worked and with the Imperial forces scattered they were able to escape and return to the Rebel Fleet. Unfortunately, they were completely unaware that the shuttle they stole was planted with a tracking device which would lead the Empire to the fleet. Vader engaged the Rebel fleet single handedly, destroying their command ship and forcing them to retreat. The Series After escaping the Siege of Lothal, Sabine remained with the Rebellion along with her fellow Ghost crew. After her encounter with the Sith, her armor was damaged after being hit by her own shots. She repainted her armor and even changed her hair colour from purple to blue. During her encounters with her former partner and the Protectors it is revealed that Sabine's mother was a member of Death Watch and that she used to be a bounty hunter before joining the Ghost crew. Season 3 Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow After the incident on Malachor, Sabine again changed the style and color of her hair. She also further decorated her armor. Sabine and her team later took part in a mission to Naraka to rescue Hondo. While Hera waited aboard the Ghost, Sabine and her team climbed under a bridge. After taking out two Stormtroopers, they were joined by Chopper. Together, the rebels made their way inside the prison. Once inside the prison, the rebel team located the cell where Hondo was being held. While Sabine was reluctant to rescue the opportunistic pirate, Ezra assured her that his information was reliable. When Sabine encountered Hondo's Ugnaught companion Terba, she expressed a reluctance to rescue a second target until Hondo assured her that Terba had access to information of interest to the Rebellion. Sabine then spotted a Stormtrooper sneaking up behind Ezra. Following a firefight, the rebels, Hondo, and Terba fled down a turbolift. Inside the lift, Sabine lent Hondo a Mandalorian blaster and warned him to return it. Upon exiting the lift, Sabine and Ezra opened fire on several Stormtroopers. Following a brief skirmish, the rebels headed to the entrance. Terba then took the opportunity to break away from the group but was struck dead by laser fire from an AT-DP walker that was blocking their path. Trapped between Imperial forces on both sides, Sabine threw a grenade which killed the Stormtroopers behind them. Chopper then shut the door. Meanwhile, Ezra used the Force to compel the AT-DP pilot to turn on his comrades and to drive his walker off the platform. When Sabine asked Ezra if Kanan had taught him that power, Ezra coolly replied that this was not the case. In secret, he had been delving into a Sith holocron he had obtained on Malachor. When the Ghost finally arrived, Sabine and her fellow rebels jumped onto the hull of the ship. Once aboard, Sabine reported to Hera about Terba's death. This prompted an argument between Ezra and Hera. Sabine and the others later took part in a briefing where Hondo revealed that the Imperials were dismantling Old Republic Y-Wing Starfighters at the junkyard Reklam Station inside the gas planet Yarma. Sabine was a member of a recon mission led by Ezra, who had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Sabine and her team were tasked with scouting Reklam Station. Together with Rex and Hondo, the recon team traveled to Reklam Station. On the way, they had to exit hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint in Mining Guild space. The Phantom was discovered by a Mining Guild patrol but Sabine and Chopper managed to shoot down two Mining Guild TIE Fighters. Ezra then advocated destroying the Mining Guild command ship but Sabine pointed out that the Guild would have already alerted the Empire to their presence. The rebel team then traveled to Yarma. While Sabine flew the shuttle, Hondo guided her through the gassy atmosphere. The rebels eventually spotted Reklam Station in the distance. However, they were attacked by two Imperial Dismantler Droids. Chopper and Rex managed to destroy their pursuers but the Phantom sustained damaged and dived into the depths of Yarma. Sabine managed to regain control of the ship and parked it beneath Reklam Station. Once aboard the station, the rebels and Hondo convinced several Ugnaught laborers to assist them in stealing the Y-Wings in return for gaining their freedom. After shutting down the conveyor belt, the rebels began refueling the starfighters at Sabine's insistence. Before the could finish refueling, they were spotted by a third Dismantler Droid, which alerted the Imperial CommanderBrom Titus. Titus activated the magnetic locks and ordered the Dismantler Droid to attack the rebels. The Dismantler Droid attacked Chopper before attempting to throw Sabine and Zeb off a Y-Wing. However, Rex used a magnetic crane to throw the droid off the station into the fiery depths of Yarma. Meanwhile, Ezra destroyed the station's power plant which freed the Y-Wings. Sabine then instructed Chopper to activate the relay navigation system and autopilot the Y-Wings. As the station disintegrated, Sabine and the other rebels minus Ezra escaped on the Y-Wings into space. However, they were intercepted by an Imperial Star Destroyer, which deployed TIE Fighters. Following a brief dogfight, the rebels were rescued by Phoenix Squadron, which dispatched Phoenix Home to evacuate them. Sabine and the team managed to evacuate the Y-Wings aboard the carrier while Hera and Kanan rescued Ezra. Back at Chopper Base, Sabine learned from Hera that the five stolen Y-Wings were to be transferred to General Jan Dodonna's unit. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Sabine appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Her appearance is based on her season two design. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was revealed in an issue of Star Wars Insider. *She made her first live-action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Ezra Bridger and Chopper. *At the time of the series, she was sixteen years old. Now she is eighteen years old. *Sabine can understand and speak different languages, such as Wookiee and Aqualish, making her helpful in translating those who speak non Basic. *In season two, Sabine receives several changes to her appearance, especially to her hair colour which becomes blue. By the third season, she receives a second change to her appearance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Artists Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen